gundambreakerfandomcom-20200214-history
MBF-P03R Gundam Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise
Series * HG Gundam SEED #57 General Data Known Pilots * Gai Murakumo Developed From * MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame Armaments CIWS Mounted in the Second L's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles. Armor Schneider Combat Knives The Second L is in possession of six antibeam coated "Armor Schneider" combat knives. Four are mounted in the feet as retractable combat knives in the heels and toes while the remaining two are stored in mounts on the Second L's hips. Gai frequently deployed the knives in the feet as weapons during kicks while the other two knives are used to block beam sabers and even range beam attacks. Blocking range beam attacks using the knives can only be done by pilot as skilled as Gai. Despite the name, these knives are unrelated to the ones used by Strike Gundam. Tactical Arms A multifunctional equipment designed by Lowe, it is stored on the back and can function as a flight unit or as a weapon. It carries out its different functions by transforming into the appropriate form: Flight form, Sword form or Gatling form. * Flight Form The standard form of the Tactical Arms, it provides the Blue Frame Second L with flight capability and by adjusting the position of the folded components can allow the MS to move in an irregular manner, making it difficult for the enemy to aim. However, this can be done only if the pilot has exceptional piloting skills. The mounted Gatling gun can be used in this form for shooting at pursuing enemy units. * Sword Form The Tactical Arms is capable of folding into a 20 meter long buster sword, which can also function as a shield due to its large size. The blade has an incredibly sharp edge and even if it did not damage the enemy’s armor, the impact due to its size can damage internal components or badly rattle the pilot, and may even lead to unconsciousness in serious cases. During Gai's battle with Hyperion Unit 3, it is shown to have laminated armor and can release the heat absorbed through Tactical Arms's exhaust ports. The sword blades can be split apart to allow the use of the Gatling gun in this form. * Gatling Form The second weapon form of the Tactical Arms and often used by Gai to destroy bases/facilities. The Gatling gun has the highest accuracy when used in this form. In this form, the sword blades are used to make a balancing stand to stabilize the gun while firing, and can also protect the MS from enemy fire as well as serves as heat sinks during prolong shooting. Initially, the Gatling gun is a shell-firing weapon but it is later modified by Gai to fire both shell and beam ammunition. This form also frequently mounts the additional power pack stored on the rear skirt armor.